YuGiOh story
by kikyosesshomaruforever
Summary: This is a story that involves Kisara and Asheezo(im not sure how to spell that...sry) being "one" like Yami and Yugi.


Once in afar-away land, there was a priest named Seto Sama. Seto Sama wanted to marry a princess named Kisara or the creator of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. So, one day Kisara was walking down priest chamber halls and Seto Sama came out. "Miss Kisara…" He said. Kisara looked at him and instantly fell in love. "Yes?" She asked shyly. "Will you please come with me?" He asked. "Yes…I will always follow you, Priest Seto Sama." Said Kisara as she kissed Seto Sama on the cheek.

But, after their stroll around the castle, the high priest found out that Kisara was with Seto Sama. He wanted to behead him, but Kisara stopped him. "No! Please! Lets talk to the pharaoh about this first."

The high priest went the pharaoh and asked him if Seto Sama could be executed. "For loving another?" Asked the pharaoh as he glanced down at his queen Janerita. "Never. You shall be the executed one." And so the high priest was executed, making Seto Sama the high priest.

"And as high priest, I wish to marry the Madame of the Blue Eyes White Dragon" And so Kisara and Seto Sama were wedded, but then something terrible happened. Kisara was wanted all over for her marriage to the high priest. Men would sneak in at night and try to capture her.

So one day Seto Sama had an idea…"I shall put you in a ritual tomb." He said to his wife. "And you shall come back as a girl named Asheezo and I Seto." "Good bye my love." Kisara said to Seto Sama and they kissed one last time…

"Hello, I am you're new principal." Said Principal Sager to Asheezo, Joey, Tristan, Serenity, Tyler, and Marik. "I'll assign you to your classrooms, Serenity, Mrs. Bubo's, Tyler, Mr. Donghoffer, and the rest of you, Mr. Lopez class, if you need help finding your class, please ask another student for help. Thank you and have a nice day." Finished the principal as he opened the door and shoved the Pegasus kids out the door. "Good luck, me and Serenity will head down this hall." Said Tyler as he and Serenity walked down the hallway. "Well," said Joey," Lets go this way." And he started down the hall.

The first bell rang and students began to rush to their classes. Some kids stopped and looked at the new kids, but just ignored them and kept walking, except for two students, Jamie and Anne. "Hey! Wait up!" Yelled Jamie as she ran towards Tristan, thinking he was hot of course. "Umm… hi?" Said Tristan as Jamie walked up to him. "Need help to your classroom?" Asked Jamie, staring, almost drooling over Tristan. "Yaw, we do." He said pointing to the others. "What are your names?" Asked Anne approaching the group. "I'm Tristan, this is Joey, Marik, and Asheezo. Who are you?" Asked Tristan, but Anne ignored him, she was into Joey.

"Where's Asheezo?" Asked Marik. "Who?" Asked Jamie and Anne at the same time, they hadn't been paying close attention. "Yaw, where'd she go?" Said Tristan looking around for Asheezo. "Hey guys our class is over here!" They looked down the hallway and there was Asheezo standing by a black haired boy with a dice hanging from his ear. The others walked up to Asheezo and the stranger. "My name's Duke and I decided to help Asheezo here since the rest of you weren't doing anything progressive." Said Duke. "Come on." Said Duke, "I'll Show ya where you sit." He led Asheezo to a seat between him and another guy.

This guy was different, he was tall, brown haired, and was working on a lab top. "You're Seto Kiaba, right?" Asked Asheezo, who was now completely ignoring Duke. "I am. What's it to ya?" He asked stubbornly, not even looking away from his lab top. "I'm Asheezo, Asheezo Pegasus." That got his attention. "A Pegasus, huh? He's my worse enemy in company business." Said Seto, now not interested in Asheezo at all. "Oh, I see." She said and she looked away. _Why am I being so mean to her, she's… she's well…pretty. No Seto, don't tell yourself that. _Thought Seto. _You don't care about anyone else, but yourself and Mokaba. And this girl…where does the name Asheezo sound familiar? _

"Finally! Lunch time!" Yelled Anne as the bell rang; she was starting to get bored of writing _I Love Joey Pegasus _all over her notebook. At lunch Asheezo sat with Anne and Jamie, while Tristan, Joey, and Marik sat at the boys' table. "Why doesn't Seto sit with the other boys?" Asked Asheezo as she watched Seto sit down a table two away from theirs. "Kiaba's weird." Responded Jamie. "Yaw!" said Anne, "Try to live with him, he's my older brother, don't tell anyone."

Just then Duke interrupted their conversation. "Hey Asheezo, what's up?" He asked as he walked up behind her. "The ceiling." She said, getting annoyed with him. "How about I take you out for dinner sometime?" He asked Asheezo, giving her a little nudge on the back. Jamie and Anne watched, they were plainly gossip freaks. "I'll talk to my dad about it." Asheezo lied. _He's nice and all, but he's just rushing me. _Thought Asheezo. _Why isn't she falling for it? All the girls would say yes! I'm a total chick magnet and she's not sticking! _Thought Duke.

"I'll call ya some time, can I have your phone number?" Duke was being to get desperate and Seto could sense it. Seto got up and walked over to Duke. "How lame." He said in his casual voice. "Asking her for a date when you just met her? Just because you walked her to class doesn't mean she's totally fallen in love with you. Got that … Hot shot?" "Ohh…OUCH! Five points to Seto Kiaba for saving Asheezo from 'Hot Shot'!" Said Anne and Jamie at the same time.

Asheezo blushed and the other two girls giggled. "Like you'd have a chance with a girl." Duke mumbled as he walked away. "Two points to Duke Deblin for easy come back." Said Anne and Jamie at the same time. Asheezo's face turned lobster red as she sunk into her chair. Seto left and right away Jamie and Anne were on Asheezo's case.

"So, which one are ya goin' chose, Kiaba or Duke?" Asked Jamie. "Well?" Asked Anne as her and Jamie leaned in closer. "Umm…" Just before Asheezo could finish, the bell rang. "Saved by the bell, literally." Said Asheezo as she took off without even putting her tray away. "Five bucks she's got a cruse on Kiaba." Said Jamie as she put out her right hand to shake with Anne. "Five bucks she's into Duke, you're on." Said Anne as she shook Jamie's hand and they walked off to throw away their extra food.

After school the Pegasus kids went right to work on their new homework assignments. "I still don't get this stuff!" Said Joey after Tristan had told him a million times. "Joey! It'd be simple if you just lost this round of racing and then maybe I could concentrate better!" Yelled Tristan as Joey gained an extra five points for betting three of Tristan's obstacles on a racing game they were playing. "Ha! Yahoo! I got a new high score! Sweet!" Cried Joey at the top of his lugs as he beat Tristan and got a new high score. "Where's Asheezo?" Asked Serenity as she just walked in without knocking first. "What ya mean? Isn't she in her room?" Asked Tristan now concerned for his sister more than the video game (surprising). "She's probably downstairs…" Joey was going to say when there was a yell from Pegasus, "Asheezo Margarita Pegasus! Get back in this office RIGHT NOW! Asheezo!" Said Pegasus a little claimer. "Shut up and get out of my LIFE! FOREVER! MOM WAS _NEVER_ LIKE THIS!" Screamed Asheezo as she ran past Joey and Tristan's room. "She's really mad!" Said Joey a little bit too loud. "No duh JOEY! DID YOU JUST FIGURE THAT OUT ON YOUR OWN?" Asheezo screamed again as she slammed her door behind her.

The next day at school Asheezo was in an extremely bad mood! "Hey Asheezo! Wait up!" Called Jamie and Anne as they ran up on either side of Asheezo. "Whaz up?" Asked Jamie while putting up two fingers in a peace sign. "My attitude, okay? I'm in a really bad mood." Said Asheezo and she walked faster than the others, but then she stopped so sudden that Anne ran into her and they both almost fell over. "Oh no!" Said Asheezo as she saw that Duke was walking towards her. "Asheezo! Wait up for me." Said Duke as he swiped his hair out of his way and adjusted his dice earring. _Whatever_. Said Asheezo in her mind as she walked right past Duke and continued to class. "OHHH! Dised!" Said Jamie and Anne at the same time out loud. A couple people started to laugh and giggle as they walked past. _That's it. I'll have to use force._ Thought Duke as he ran up to Asheezo and grapped her arm and swung her around so that she was facing her. "So, can you resist?" He asked gripping her arm. "Let me think," said Asheezo as she leaned in closer, "YES!" She cried as she slammed her knee up so it hit Duke's you no what. Duke fell over on the floor, grasping his crochet. "I almost won the bet!" Whispered Anne to Jamie. Jamie just smiled evilly and proceed to class.

At lunch Asheezo was missing. "She is so mysterious." Said Jamie as she sat down next to her brother Yugi Moto. "Ya, and did you notice that Kiaba's missing too?" Asked Yugi. Jamie once again smiled evilly at Anne. "Hey ya guys, sorry I'm late, but my new 'sister' and 'brother' are here. Come meet them!" Said Asheezo as she dragged Anne and Jamie to the front of the school.

Yugi followed behind. "Hey Asheezo, who's your friend?" Asked Jane, Asheezo's 'sister' while looking at Yugi.


End file.
